1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for utilizing ultraviolet (UV) light emitted at different wavelength emissions, and arranged in a random, interleafed, mixed or sequential arrangement to cure UV curable inks, coatings or adhesives of varying thickness and/or having selected pigments and additives therein. The inks, coatings or adhesives have UV photo initiators which, when exposed to UV light, convert monomers in the inks, coatings or adhesives to linking polymers to solidify the monomer material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, UV-LED arrays have been proposed for curing inks, coatings or adhesives. Thick polymers require longer wavelengths for curing. Surface curing requires shorter wavelengths.
Pigmented coatings are better cured with wavelengths dissimilar to the absorption wavelength of the pigments. This is also true for the wavelength absorption characteristics of resins and additives in an ink, coating or adhesive.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved UV method and apparatus for applying UV light at different wavelengths to a UV curable product to more effectively cure UV inks, coatings and adhesives in or on the product.